


Limbless

by Thuglein



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuglein/pseuds/Thuglein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wall has fallen. and humanity is on the brink of extinction, down to an amount Erwin could count in one hand. What happens now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limbless

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

Erwin thrust up into that sweet, tight mouth. Levi hums, sending tremors up Ewrin's spine. He arches back into the head board, so close. 

"Hah—Levi, take—hah—it dee—per"

Levi looks up at him, his steel grey eyes glinting with lust. His hair plastered wetly to his face. A sweet, hot mess. Even with his large cock unable to fit wholly in his mouth, somehow, Levi makes it work. And oh does it feel good. In reply, he sucks harder, hollowing his cheeks and licks across the slit. Erwin shudders, groaning. He was so, so close.

"Work that mouth—ugh—come on. Deeper L-levi."

Levi shudders before him, trying to fit more of his penis into his mouth.

"Your mouth is so small. So tight. Ahhhhh…" He throws his head back, ready. Just one more thrust. One more second of that beautiful, perfect mouth.

And then he falls over and comes back to reality. He looks around him, bleary-eyed. Confused. He tries to get back up, tries to move his arm. Oh wait. His eyes clear with realization. His cock goes limp. He has no arms. Or legs. He lost them both a while ago. How long was it? So long. It was him and Levi and Hange left. Just the three of them. Then there was just him and Levi. It was Hange's fault. He wouldn't even be thinking of Levi and that way, using him as a tool for sexual pleasure. But Hange—she and her big mouth—stop it! And then Levi went out and never returned. Just a few weeks ago. Or was it months? How was he even still alive? Oh yeah, ever since they ate that titan meat that didn't disappear. If that had happened sooner, then maybe It could have been used as a medical miracle. Levi. Oh God, what had happened to him. Fuck that, God didn't exist in forsaken world. And if he did, then he didn't care. 

He drags himself across the sheet, rolling over around and around to get a look through the shutters in the abandoned church. He couldn’t do shit now. Maybe if he worked his dick more it will grow muscles and he'll be able to use that. Maybe if Levi was still alive then he can somehow turn his penis into a blade. Holy fuck. He's going crazy! But that idea is feasible.  
Outside, the sun was just setting. He stares and the orange light streaming through the cracks in the shutters. Suddenly a large object blocks the light. 

He hears a gigantic crack as the roof above him is ripped off. A giant eye stares down at him. He doesn't scream. Just stares. Then he smiles. Finally. It's the end. A giant hand carefully picks him up and he is put level with the titan's face. Carefully? He looks up and his eyes widen.

"Hey Erwin. Think my mouth is big enough now?'

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. this is crack, if you weren't sure.


End file.
